Courage
by gLiTcH mAsTeR
Summary: Your generic Fourth of July Zelink oneshot...Link tries to get up the courage to tell Zelda how he really feels...


Courage

By gLiTcH mAsTeR

***

A soldier stared through the crowd as a beautiful figure emerged into the ballroom. Men from across Hyrule gaped at her in awe, her beauty seeming to radiate through the building. Her bright blue, crystalline eyes and fair face were framed beautifully by a sea of golden hair that flowed lightly behind her, a gown white as the snow with a golden rimmed sash that displayed the kingdom's sacred crest was wrapped around her delicate frame, just long enough to reveal a pair of ashen slippers.

"And now to start this Fourth of July's festivities, Princess Zelda, everyone!" The king's voice boomed from his throne as the ballroom burst into applause.

The soldier watched as the girl waved her thanks to the crowd and sat down at her place next to her father, a bit embarrassed.

"Let the festivities begin!" She yelled as loud as she could with her soft voice.

The people ran to tables assorted with delicious food of all types, eager to begin the feast. The soldier had other plans though, he took one last glimpse of the princess, and silently slunk out to one of the balconies.

***

Shortly after, up at the king's throne, the girl turned to speak to her father, who was presently downing an enormous steak at an alarming speed.

"Um…Father?"

He continued downing his steak and ignored her.

"Father…" The girl spoke again. "May I go and find Link? I should…I should like to spend this evening with him."

The king continued eating until Zelda got annoyed and left when her father failed to respond.

***

It had been quite some time since then, and the Princess had not yet found the one she sought. The feast was already over and the dance was beginning. She watched as people began to pair off, and saw numerous men eyeing her curiously. After turning down at least one million hopefuls, she finally left the ballroom altogether.

***

The soldier was staring down at the courtyard below, fingering a bright red rose. He sighed. "I can't do it…I just can't…"

A fairy popped out from beneath his hat. "Link, don't talk that way!! You'll never know unless you try…" She sighed again.

"Navi, listen…how could she possibly…" He clenched the rose in his fingers and stared at it. "Did you see how beautiful she was…? I…couldn't take my eyes off of her…"

Navi flew in front of the flower. "Oh stop it! You'll never know unless you try…and if you're not going to tell her then can we at least go inside and enjoy the party?"

He pushed the fairy out of his view. "Navi…you don't understand…"

"Oh I understand perfectly. You're just a…chicken!!"

She started laughing and pointing at him. "I can't believe it!! The Hero of Time!! You're not afraid to slay giant dragons and evil kings but when it comes to telling someone you've been friends with forever how you truly feel about them then…then you're as scared as Ganon at a hog roast!"

Link was beginning to get angry now. "Am not!!"

He started trying to catch Navi in his hand but she kept easily avoiding him. "Chicken, chicken, bok bok bok! Link's a stupid chicken!! Bok bok bo~"

Then suddenly came a soft voice that stopped them in their tracks. "Oh Link! There you are! Is this where you've been the whole time? Happy Fourth of July!"

His eyes fell upon her again, feeling his heart begin to race, barely noticing Navi swiftly making her way back to her hiding place beneath his hat. "Oh…yeah this is where I've been…Same to you Zelda! Happy Fourth of July!!"

He twiddled the rose that still lay in his hands behind his back as Zelda spoke again. "Mmm…well, do you…want to…dance?"

Link was stunned at the question and just stood there for a few seconds.

"I know it's almost over but no one said we can't still…we…we can stay out here. I…I'm sorry, you don't have to if you don't want to…I just…"

Link, his heart still racing, finally managed to come to and reply. "Yeah, I…I'd love to…"

"Oh you will!! Great!!"

Suddenly he remembered the rose in his hand. "But…can you please give me a minute? Be right back."

"Oh…" She nodded. "Why sure…I…I'll be waiting."

Link walked out of the balcony as calmly as he could, and then ran into a corridor away from earshot of anyone else and pulled Navi out from under his hat again.

"What!? Link! Why didn't you just dance with her! CHICKEN!!"

"No, no Navi… I just wanted you to take this." He held the rose out to her.

"Why!?! Stop being such a chicken!! Are you going to tell her or what!"

Link sighed. "Navi, I'm going back to dance with her. I just need you to take this because I need both of my hands and I have no where else to put it…"

Navi rolled her eyes. "Why not just give it to her… then you won't have to keep hiding it."

Link sighed again. "I can't…because then I'll have to tell her and…"

Navi rolled her eyes again. "You can't because you're a stupid chicken. Tell you what; I'll hang on to this for you…on one condition."

"Ok… Navi…what do you want…"

Navi glared at him evilly. "Well first you have to admit that you're a stupid chicken. Then you have to promise me you'll tell her how you feel before midnight tonight…and you have to kiss her."

Link sighed. "Ok…I guess I have no choice. I am a stupid chicken." Navi laughed evilly and then Link spoke again. "But you have to leave us alone… I bit of privacy would be nice…"

"Then how will I know you actually did it?"

"Because I'll be crushed when I get back… you know from having been shot down by the most beautiful and amazing girl in all of Hyrule and having lost a wonderful friendship as well because stupid me had to go and fall in love and want more than that…and just as a bonus…if I don't do it you'll have legal custody of me and all of my belongings…"

Navi thought about this for a second. "Mmm…ok. Now go, Zelda's waiting."

Link handed her the rose and she almost fell to the floor, for the flower was at least twice as big as she was. Link started off and after a few seconds Navi called to him, "WAIT!"

Link looked back at the fairy who was struggling to stay airborne.

"One more thing…can I have fifty rupees?"

Link sighed again. "Fine."

He fished a purple rupee out of his wallet and chucked it at her, making her fall to the floor. Link began to walk away and through the corner of his eye saw Navi barely lift herself into the sky again and flutter towards this group of Hylian knights and soldiers playing poker.

Link stepped back onto the balcony to find Zelda leaning up against the wall and staring at the floor.

"I'm back…"

He walked over toward her.

"Oh…what were you doing anyway?" She took a few steps towards him; Link then slipping an arm around her and taking her delicate hand, full of butterflies and the pounding in his heart returning with a vengeance.

"Nothing, really…"

He swept her into a dance and took a deep breath, trying to calm his beating heart; though failing miserably when he felt the Princess slide her fingers to his chest.

It was a bit awkward at first, but soon the two had fallen into it, having danced the length of the balcony at least fifty times. They were much closer now, dancing cheek to cheek. Oh, how jealous he could have made any man in the country…how could he ever have gotten so lucky…he thought to himself silently. There was even a moment when he thought he had finally gotten up the courage.

"Zelda…" He whispered into her ear.

"Mm?" She said, her eyes closed, thoroughly relaxed in his gentle embrace as they glided around the balcony to their own, invisible rhythm.

"I um…I have something I need to tell you…"

Suddenly there was a crackling in the sky.

"Oh!"

They lifted their heads from one another's and looked into the sky, where they saw a bright yellow firework.

"The fireworks are starting Link! We have a great view up here on the balcony too!"

And so eventually we find the two of them sitting up against the wall of the balcony, watching fireworks. Link eventually got up the nerve and slipped his arm around her again. She said nothing and simply cuddled up closer to him, laying her head upon his shoulder. Link stroked her long golden hair whilst he stared into the sky. He was paying no attention to the fireworks however, but thinking about the girl nestled so closely to him. Suddenly he felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to face it. There he saw his fairy.

"Thought you might need this." Navi slid the rose over to him. "Can I have fifty more rupees for being so convenient? I flew here all the way from Zora's River with this heavy thing. That's where everyone else is at the moment."

"Oh fine." Link chucked another purple rupee at her.

"So Navi, you lost I take it?"

Navi looked shocked for a minute and then flew away. Link snickered to himself and then turned to Zelda, who was half-asleep, and slid the rose into her hair. She yawned and then spoke, "Hey Link,"

"Yeah?"

"What was it that you were going to tell me earlier?" She fingered with the rose and Link felt his face grow hot.

"Um yeah…"

They sat up and Link turned Zelda to face him with a sigh.

"Princess Zelda…I…" He took her hands; swallowing his fear and forcing himself to meet her beautiful, crystalline blue eyes as they gazed curiously back at him. "I love you."

And with a brief glance at the clock on one of the castle towers that read 11:59, Navi's words flashed through his mind "before midnight" so before she could react he pressed his lips to hers in an attempt to at least make sure Navi didn't legally own him in about thirty seconds.

He held her in his arms, lost in the moment, surprised at how easily they had slipped into a deep, passionate kiss.

"Mm…mmph…" Zelda dipped her head back in an attempt to break away. "Link…" She said, deeply out of breath. "You didn't give me a chance to say that…that I love you too…"

He smiled at her, merely a hair's breadth away from her lips. "I'll explain later."

And he locked her into another fervent kiss, fireworks exploding overhead.


End file.
